


Зимний Солдат похищает Тони

by Heidel



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: На заявку:Представьте, что Баки/Зимний Солдат всё ещё восстанавливается, но что-то происходит и вызывает в нём старую программу «дерись или беги». Баки сбегает, и он так отлично умеет скрываться, что никто не знает, что делать, но потом Баки возвращается. Но только затем, чтобы схватить Тони и снова сбежать вместе с ним. Весь мир наблюдает за тем, как Мстители ищут этих двоих. #Where'sWinterIron?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Tony Kidnapped by the Winter Soldier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3603543/chapters/11298478) by 27dragons.

Стив сидел в конференц-зале в окружении голографических экранов и отчётов. Он на самом деле уже даже не видел их, просто бездумно листал в надежде, что какая-то новая деталь бросится ему в глаза.

Вошла Наташа, а следом за ней Клинт. Она выглядела почти такой же уставшей, каким Стив себя чувствовал. У Клинта вид был получше, но он выглядел обеспокоенным. Требовалось немало, чтобы Клинт на самом деле стал выглядеть обеспокоенным. У него на щеке остался красный след от гарнитуры, в которой он провёл всё утро, прочёсывая радиоволны.

— Есть что-нибудь? — спросил Стив.

Наташа покачала головой и упала на стул рядом со Стивом.

— Пока ничего, — вздохнула она.

— Должно быть _что-то_ , — простонал Стив. — Зацепка! Прошло уже _четыре дня!_

Клинт вздохнул и потёр ладонью коротко стриженые волосы.

— Давай поменяемся местами на пару часов, — предложил он. — Может, мы оба сможем взглянуть на всё свежим взглядом. Видит бог, мне бы пригодилось...

— Простите, босс, — перебила его Пятница, её голос звучал слишком весело. Стив подавил всплеск гнева, который вызвало у него очевидное отсутствие у неё заботы о похищенном создателе. Не её вина, что Тони так её запрограммировал.

— В чём дело, Пятница? — вздохнул он, сжимая пальцами переносицу. — Есть новые данные для меня?

— Нет, сэр, но у меня входящий телефонный звонок для вас или мисс Романовой. Я предположила, что, так как вы вместе, вы захотите ответить на него.

— Я совершенно уверен, что сказал, что не хочу отвечать ни на какие звонки, если только...

— Вы захотите ответить на этот звонок, босс, — прощебетала Пятница. Не дожидаясь, пока Стив даст разрешение, щёлкнула линия интеркома.

Телефонная линия была полна отрывистого статического шума.

— Давай, — вздохнул Стив.

— Богом клянусь, — раздался голос Тони, — я переименую это здание в Башню Паникёров.

— Тони! — завопил Стив, вскакивая на ноги. Наташа подвинула к себе клавиатуру и начала отслеживать звонок. — С тобой всё в порядке? Каков твой статус?

— Мой статус _отлично_ , Мама Медведица, — фыркнул Тони. Стив практически мог слышать, как он закатил глаза. — Господи, я пропадаю с радаров на пару дней, чтобы съездить в отпуск, а затем случайно вижу газету и узнаю, что всемирный _розыск_ в самом разгаре. Какого чёрта, ребята?

— _Пропадаешь с..._ Тони, когда ты едешь в отпуск, ты обычно хотя бы говоришь об этом _Пеппер_. Вместо этого у нас есть видеозапись того, как Баки — по-видимому, в полном боевом режиме Зимнего Солдата — врывается в твою спальню и похищает тебя из кровати, пока ты спишь! Конечно, мы запаниковали!

— Ладно, прежде всего, это и его спальня тоже, вот уже несколько месяцев, так что на самом деле никто никуда не врывался, — сообщил Тони. — Во-вторых, он не был в режиме «Хладнокровный и Пугающий» последние три дня. И в-третьих, я думал, что вы знали. Он сказал мне, что сказал вам! — Его голос стал приглушенным, как если бы он отвернулся от телефона. — Ты сказал, что сказал им!

На заднем плане, едва слышно через статический шум, раздался голос Баки, звучащий так, словно он оборонялся.

— Я сказал! Я оставил записку.

— И где ты оставил эту свою якобы записку? — с сомнением спросил Тони.

— На компьютере Нат, — ответил Баки. — Она проверяет его каждое утро.

— Я не видела никакой записки, — сообщила Наташа.

— Конечно, видела! — запротестовал Баки. Его голос внезапно зазвучал ясно, очевидно, он выхватил телефон из рук Тони. — Я оставил её прямо на верхней части окна электронной почты!

— Подождите, — произнес приглушенный голос Тони. — Ты сказал, что оставил её _на_ компьютере. Ты имеешь в виду _электронную записку?_

— Да! — заорал Баки.

Стив застонал от внезапного понимания.

— Ты, случайно, не оставил её _до того_ , как уничтожил сеть, чтобы задержать преследование?

— Э-э. Может быть?

Клинт начал смеяться, потому что он мог быть таким мудаком.

— Ты знаешь, мой компьютер просто терминал доступа к сетевому серверу, — непринуждённо сказала Наташа.

— Эм. 

— Боже мой, у тебя _большие неприятности_ , — проворчал Тони. — Дай сюда. — Он вернулся на линию. — Послушайте, ребята, мне очень жаль — ну, _Баки_ жаль, — что случился весь этот переполох. На прошлой неделе у него на самом деле был срыв, но, видимо, в то время как он сидел на дереве в Ботсване или что-то в этом роде, у него было что-то вроде духовного прозрения, и он решил, что он не может жить без меня...

Голос Тони оборвался, и пару мгновений Стив и все остальные слышали только возню и смех. Наконец, Баки вернулся на линию, пыхтя, словно Тони храбро сражался, чтобы вернуть контроль над телефоном.

— _Нет_ , Тони, — прорычал Баки. — Послушай, Стив, я действительно сожалею, что заставил вас беспокоиться. Я просто, ну, подумал, что если он остаётся со мной, несмотря на всё это, то он, вероятно, всерьез намерен остаться, понимаете?

— Я мог бы тебе это сказать, Бак, — заметил Стив, невольно улыбаясь. Клинт издал такие звуки, словно его тошнило, но Стив мог видеть его облечение.

— Ага, ладно. Так вот, я пришёл и забрал его, и, э-э. Я на самом деле не особо ясно соображал в то время, и мне очень, очень жаль...

— Ты не должен извиняться за _эту_ часть, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Ты не можешь контролировать то, что провоцирует тебя.

— Я знаю, но всё же. Эм. Во всяком случае, вы должны были знать, что мы в порядке и вернемся через неделю или две, ну, знаешь, если только не понадобится помощь Мстителей с чем-то.

— Через _неделю или две_? — не веря своим ушам, спросила Нат.

— Эй, я думаю, мы ведь заслужили немного свободного времени для нашего медового месяца, разве нет?


End file.
